Esculpiendo una vida
by Llanca
Summary: UA /Tenía una gran misión; Esculpir el corazón de Ino. Y él, era el artista indicado para repararlo… Hacerla vivir.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: UA.

Advertencias: Lenguaje soez.

—Bla bla— Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_— Pensamientos.

* * *

**Esculpiendo una vida**

.

**C**apítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Entrecerró** los ojos con lentitud, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire para poder apaciguar, aunque fuera por un momento, la pesadez que se le había insertado en el vientre como una estaca maldita.

Era estúpido pensarlo de aquella manera. Absurdo, ridículo, irracional. Y aunque le dificultara respirar, debía continuar creyendo y grabándose en la conciencia, que todas las posibilidades eran nulas y que siempre lo fueron.

—Mierda — gruñendo en claro descontento, abrió los ojos, clavándolos en la escultura femenina frente a él.

No tenía rostro, no había expresión ni belleza en la anotomía de ésta. Estaba vacía, hueca. Ningún sentimiento plasmado en ella. Lo cual era denigrante para él que era un artista. Sí, un artista que no podía moldear el sentir en sus creaciones.

Se había convertido en un verdadero fracaso.

—Esto no funciona, un…

Quería darle una expresión diferente a la que estaba construyendo, otorgarle un verdadero reflejo de lo que sentía cada vez que la veía a _ella_, mas no podía hacerlo si bien lo intentara mil veces.

No podía esculpirla. Algo faltaba, algo que él sabía de qué se trataba.

Dándose por vencido, dejó caer al suelo unos restos de arcilla seca que produjo un sonido sordo al estrellarse contra las maderas del piso. Enseguida tomó una gran funda, y tapó la escultura sin forma aparente.

Había tenido mucho de ella ese día, no necesitaba más.

Luego de ordenar un poco el desastre que tenía en el estudio, se fue a tomar una ducha que no demoró más de 10 minutos.

Al rato después, cuando terminó de acomodar las prendas que lo cubrían, contempló su reflejo en uno de los grandes espejos que tenía en el estudio/apartamento.

—Uh… — formó una mueca al observarse.

No era el mismo, definitivamente no.

Soltando un suspiro casi de pena, negó en silencio. No podía continuar torturándose más.

—Ino… — y sin querer, pronunció el nombre de la persona que lo traía loco desde la primera vez que la había visto desde el otro lado del pasillo. Sí, muy a su pesar, Ino era su vecina de enfrente.

Suspirando por segunda vez, se giró sobre su eje y caminó en dirección al intento de sala que tenía.

Inclinándose sobre una pequeña mesa, cogió una cámara de video. Oprimiendo el botón de encendido, esperó pacientemente a que ésta estuviera lista. Acto seguido, la conectó a unos cuantos cables que daban a la televisión, teniendo por objetivo ver en aquella más amplia, el bello rostro de su musa.

Una vez que terminó con las conexiones y encendió el televisor, se tumbó sobre un sofá para poder admirar con tranquilidad a una diosa en carne y hueso.

—Deidara, ¿por qué siempre andas con esa grabadora? ¿No te aburres acaso?

—Porque me sirve de inspiración. Y no, no me aburro, un.

—¿Puedo ver lo que tienes ahí?

—No, no. Lo siento, pero no puedo, un.

Riendo, negó en silencio. Y rió un poco más alto cuando en aquellas imágenes, Ino intentaba quitarle la cámara de video para curiosear.

—Tan terca, hn…

Al término de lo que había grabado hace unos días atrás, hizo un cambio de recuerdos, estancando esta vez en el reproductor una de las cuantas tomas de Ino como protagonista. Por supuesto que todo lo hacía a escondidas, en momentos en que ella no se percataba, ya que de esa manera se mostraba más vulnerable y auténtica.

Tal cual como a él le gustaba.

Tan sumido estaba, que no escuchó sino hasta la tercera vez que tocaron el timbre, que alguien buscaba.

—¡Ya voy, hn! — la persona del otro lado sí que se trataba de alguien muy insistente. Dejando en modo de pausa el video y apagando la televisión en caso de cualquier cosa –más valía prevenir que lamentar-, caminó hacia la puerta.

Al abrir ésta, una persona que bien conocía le sonrió.

—¡Hola, Dei!

—¿Hn? —algo consternado, se hizo a un lado para que la recién llegada ingresara.

Había querido saludarla también, mas la impresión no se lo permitió. ¿Qué hacía Ino en su departamento? Ok, no es que nunca antes hubiera estado ahí, sino que... desde que ellos habían tenido un fortuito encuentro sexual hace unas semanas, casi ni la veía. Era como si lo evitara o algo, o quizá se trataba de vergüenza.

—Ino... — balbuceó cerrando la puerta, comenzando a seguir a la rubia que se había detenido y volteado a mirarlo.

—Necesito un favor, bueno, más bien un gran favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy decorando mi departamento y necesito unas herramientas para colgar algunas pinturas. ¿Tienes algo que me pueda servir?

—¿Algo que te pueda servir?

—¿Quizá algún martillo? Creo que eso se necesita, ¿verdad?

La expresión en el rostro de Ino denotaba que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

—¿Martillo? — En definitiva, ya parecía un retardado repitiendo todo lo que decía Ino.

—Sí, de esas cosas que sirven para golpear. Y necesitaré clavos también, si es que no es mucho la molestia — Todo lo que dijo, lo acompañó de gestos, terminando con una semi reverencia.

Deidara no le pudo sacar un ojo de encima. Cada gesticulación era… extraordinaria.

—Oh… — No pudiendo decir aún alguna oración coherente, asintió en silencio.

—Así que… puedes prestarme esas cosas, ¿por favor?

Al ver la adorable mirada y sonrisa que la platinada le dedicaba, no pudo evitar que un ligero e instantáneo sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas.

—Seguro… — fue lo único capaz de decir antes de que por piloto automático, las piernas lo guiarán hacia uno de los rincones del estudio en donde tenía sus herramientas.

— ¡Gracias!

—Si, un… —murmuró sólo para él.

Buscando entre las miles de cosas que tenía, fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía un verdadero desorden en aquel lugar. Quizá debería comenzar a organizarse un poco.

Demorándose más de lo usual en encontrar un martillo ligero y unos cuantos clavos, dio con el paradero de éstos luego de varios refunfuñes ininteligibles.

—Acá están —sonrió al hallarla, por fin…

De inmediato se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la sala en donde había dejado a Ino esperando.

La sorpresa fue inmensa cuando llegó a dicho lugar.

—Aquí está, ya la encon… encontré —terminó, sintiendo cómo un balde agua fría le caía en la cabeza. —Ino… — con la barbilla tiritándole por el desconcierto que sentía, fijó los ojos en la pantalla.

—¿P-Por qué…?

—Ino, yo… — y pese a que quería dar mil excusas, no podía hacerlo.

Las cuerdas vocales parecieron haberse paralizado, al igual que las fibras musculares de su cuerpo. Estaba estático, y que el corazón le latiera de tal manera como un bombo incansable, no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Siempre luzco así?

—¿Ah? — no la había entendido.

¿A qué se refería?

—Siempre luzco así de vacía, ¿no?

—¡No! — se aventuró a decir rápidamente una vez que sopesó la resistencia de aquel nudo en la garganta.

¡No! Ella no lucía así de vacía, sino que… sólo estaba triste. Muy triste la mayoría de las veces, al menos, así lo notaba él. Y lo descubrió no hace mucho, de hecho lo hizo cuando fue consciente de que no podía dejar de mirarla.

—_Maldición…_

Entre discusiones con su mente y corazón, permaneció en silencio.

Para Deidara era impresionante la lucha que se había desatado en su alma. Nunca antes había vivido algo similar.

—N-No lo entiendo, Dei…— Hubo vacilación en su voz. —¿Desde cuándo?

Ampliando los ojos, sorprendido, la miró. Estaba sentada en el sofá, dándole la espalda.

Ya sabía de qué estaba hablando. Sabía el porqué de la inesperada pregunta. Era sencillo, mas el pronunciarlo, era muy duro.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi… —pese a que sonó como un susurro, fue suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara con claridad.

—… — Ino dejó escapar una carcajada neutra. —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

¿Por qué las preguntas tenían que ser tan difíciles?

—Es irrelevante ahora, un…

Y era cierto, ya no quedaban más vueltas viables. Estaba todo tachado, sin vuelta atrás en ninguna de las decisiones tomadas.

Ino jamás podría corresponderle, se lo había dicho una vez que ebria había llegado a su departamento porque no había podido abrir el de ella, debido a que había perdido las llaves. Aquella noche en que todo había cambiado entre ellos. La noche en que se había vuelto adicto a la rubia.

—_Esto es un error… nunca más, Dei. No puedo corresponderte. Esto jamás sucedió. Es un error… es un error…_

Estaban frescas las palabras. Latentes aún en el pecho, palpitando en cada maldito segundo.

Desde esa vez, no hubo palabras que justificaran sus acciones. O alguna improvisación barata para quedar con al menos una excusa en la cabeza. Los cabos quedaron demasiados sueltos. Y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Ni siquiera se atrevió a contradecirla, a decirle que no se trataba de un error.

—Tienes razón…

Aún sabiéndolo, que ella lo confirmara fue horrible. Que lo confesara lo había sido, pero que lo repitiera como un respaldo lo era aún más.

Quizá estaba siendo un cobarde, un idiota que no se atrevía a desahogar todo lo que ella le provocaba, lo que sentía. Sin embargo, debía pensar en la decisión de ella. Si Ino lo quería así, nada podía hacer al respecto.

No era quién para interferir en las elecciones que tomaba, después de todo, sabía que la elección era en beneficio de cada persona, y si esa persona era feliz con sus decisiones…

¿Qué más podría hacer?

Así que él no tenía cabida. Jamás la iba a tener. Era absurdo siquiera pensarlo de esa manera.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué… por qué tenía que doler tanto…?

—Tienes razón…

Ya no podía seguir soportándolo. Necesitaba estar lejos de ella, pues el respirar el mismo aire y compartir un mismo espacio, lo estaba volviendo demente.

—Ino… — con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo recaudar, avanzó hacia el sofá.

—Está bien, Dei… está bien…

Negando en silencio, se mordió el labio inferior al momento que las lágrimas amenazaban por caer.

¡No estaba bien! ¡Nada de eso estaba bien!

Para retener la ira consigo mismo, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no actuar impulsivamente.

—Lo siento — no pudo decir más, por lo que de inmediato dejó el martillo junto con los clavos a un lado de ella en el sofá.

Las excusas, las disculpas y las esperanzas ya estaban siendo ahogadas por el orgullo.

No había más opciones. Por último que terminara con el ego intacto… ¿No? ¡No! Porque ya lo había perdido…

—¿Dei?

No queriendo seguir en ese lugar intolerable, hizo caso omiso al llamado dulce de su nombre.

—Ya conoces la salida… — y salió de su departamento, dejando a Ino sola.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, reteniendo en cada partícula de raciocinio la frustración que sentía.

Era un verdadero idiota…

Sin saber mucho qué hacer, corrió hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso del edificio y poder salir cuanto antes.

Necesitaba respirar sin sentir ese embriagante olor a flores.

Una vez que llegó a la planta principal, desaceleró los pasos.

Quizá… quizá debía volver. ¿No?

No, no podía hacerlo.

Entonces, sin más alternativas, salió del edificio.

Quería gritar, sacarse desde lo más profundo ese maldito peso que tenía en el pecho. Ese maldito sentimiento que jamás se debió permitir sentir.

Ella se lo había dejado claro. ¿Para qué insistir con lo mismo?

Pasándose nervioso una mano por el cabello, se detuvo.

¡MALDICIÓN!

En un acto de vacilación, se volvió en dirección al edificio y caminó unos tres pasos antes de devolverse una vez más.

Llevándose ahora las dos manos a la cabeza, soltó un bufido de impotencia.

Lo mejor era… lo mejor sería…

—¡Ahhh! — gritó, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes que de seguro lo creyeron loco.

No importándole en absoluto lo que creyeran los demás, avanzó rápido en dirección opuesta al edificio.

Ya no podía continuar con lo mismo, estaba torturándose a sí mismo. ¡No podía! Simplemente ya no podía…

—¡MIERDAAA! — gruñó desesperado, deteniéndose abruptamente, asustando en el acto a una señora que se hizo a un lado atemorizada. —¡AHHH!

Tal vez… tal vez era más sencillo hacerse el loco e implantarse en la consciencia que todo lo vivido jamás sucedió.

Sí, era lo más fácil y a lo único que podía optar sin salir lastimado en el intento. Aunque era muy ingenuo creerlo de esa manera, porque en ese mismo momento se estaba destrozando de a poco.

Y el desgarro que tenía en el pecho era prueba de ello.

.

.

.

Sellando una caja que contenía todas las cintas en donde salía Ino, se prometió a sí mismo jamás volver a ver alguna de esas grabaciones. No luego de ese inesperado episodio de hace tres días.

Era insensato hacerlo.

Se había prometido, también, no volver a construir esculturas en ese lugar, pues cada vez que pretendía esculpir, terminaba confeccionando en arcilla algo… cualquier cosa. ¡Nada! Ni siquiera se podría llamar cosa a lo que intentaba hacer.

Respirando con profundidad, tomó la caja y caminó con ésta hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, en donde un hombre enmascarado lo esperaba.

—Esto también, hn — dijo pasándole la caja.

—¿Y esa escultura? —Apuntó hacia una que se encontraba casi... en estado mísero.

—Ésa… —pensó un momento antes de responder. Aquella... quizá si lo intentaba una última vez, podía hacer algo mejor. —La llevaré yo mismo.

—¿Seguro, sempai?

—¡Sí, un! — frunció el entrecejo. —Ahora lleva todo a la bodega, Tobi.

—Sí, sí.

Cuando Tobi, uno de sus cuantos amigos que lo estaban ayudando a embalar sus pertenencias para trasladarlas a su nueva bodega –lugar en donde había decidido trabajar-, dejó el departamento para dejar la caja, resopló su flequillo dorado.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor en otro lugar lograría hallar a su musa. En un lugar en donde la hermosa rubia no fuera más que un sueño.

—Qué torpe, un — aún ceñudo, vislumbró la espalda del enmascarado antes de voltearse para ir en busca de la última escultura que tenía.

Estaba descubierta, a medio terminar, le faltaba el rostro, la sonrisa que jamás pudo plasmar con su arte. Así que se podría decir que fracasó bajo su propia estupidez.

Era un idiota que había perdido el concepto de belleza. Razón por la cual había decidido cambiar el lugar de trabajo, de igual forma, podría comenzar con lo que hizo una vez, cuando el significado de belleza era lo efímero.

El arte de la explosión, la belleza en sí, un fugaz recuerdo.

Eso era antes de conocerla a ella, a Ino. Su parecer adquirió el significado de la belleza a un extremo eterno. El querer tenerlo para siempre, disfrutarlo al máximo posible hasta que fuera su momento de desaparecer sin hacerlo intencional.

Su arte, su belleza, cambiaron por completo, mas lo mejor era regresar a lo que creía en un comienzo, porque ella no fue eterna. Jamás estaría a su lado para siempre o, en su defecto, hasta el último hálito de su vida, haciéndole compañía.

—¿Deidara?

¿Para qué hacerlo? Si al final se descompensaba y caía de manera tan dolorosa, que era difícil aún creer en la existencia de lo bonito.

Mejor superar el impacto una primera vez y seguir con la frente en alto en vez de aferrarse a una ilusión que se sabe que tendrá un desenlace no aceptado.

—¿Deidara?

Confirmado, era un idiota. Nunca debió cambiar su concepto. Mucho menos por el nacimiento de un sentimiento tan cursi…

—Deidara…

—¿Hn? —por instinto se volvió hacia quien lo llamaba. —Ino…

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no mejor fingir en que nada sucedió?

—Hola…

—Hola…

No sabía qué decir. ¿Debía preguntarle como estaba? ¿Si acaso lo odiaba? ¿Obviar la cercanía que le estaba derritiendo las entrañas?

—¡Ejem!

De inmediato hizo contacto visual uno de sus amigos que estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la puerta, presenciando la escena divertido.

—¿Qué? — aunque quiso sonar algo agradable, no pudo, posiblemente a causa de la presencia de la rubia. Y de la intromisión.

No podía negarlo, tenía rabia, pero consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde en los momentos menos indicados.

—¿Algo más para llevar? ¿O después de coger te irás?

Casi se fue de espaldas al suelo... ¡Ah, Hidan! Era un idiota...¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

Mirando a Ino, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de disculpas antes de dirigir la vista hacia Hidan.

—No. Trasladen todo, pronto iré hacia allá con lo que queda.

—Está bien. Coge con ganas.

—¡IDIOTA! —Avergonzado, le lanzó una pequeña figurilla de arcilla que tenía sobre una mesa que estaba a su lado y se la lanzó a Hidan en el preciso momento que éste cerró la puerta.

La figura se hizo añicos.

—Lo siento, Ino.

—No importa.

—Sí, un...

El sonido de la nada se quedó en el ambiente unos cuantos segundos. Hasta que Ino lo irrumpió.

—Así que… — comenzó Ino casi susurrando, con un casi imperceptible temblor invadiéndole el labio inferior. —¿Te vas?

—No, un. Arrendé una bodega en donde trabajaré… No puedo hacerlo aquí.

—Oh, entiendo…

La tristeza fue evidente, pudo verlo sin dificultad.

—¿Qué pasa, un? — quizá estaba actuando muy apático, pero no se podía controlar. No había querido sonar tan desinteresado.

—No puedo sonreír, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó varias veces seguidas al oír la pregunta de Ino. Aunque se trataba más de una afirmación.

—Sí puedes, hn… —después de un extenso silencio, respondió.

Y sí que ella podía sonreír, sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo?

Deidara no sabía cómo. Así que no podía mentirle a Ino. ¿Cómo podría sonreír?

—No lo sé, Ino…

—Y-Yo… — nerviosa, se cinceló los labios con los dientes. —Es estúpido, pero…

Deidara la miró con confusión. ¿Por qué ella se veía de pronto tan indefensa y vulnerable?

—Puedo sonreír si _pienso en ti._

Amplió los ojos.

—I-Ino… — no podía cierto.

¿Lo era…?

—No necesito fingirlo, Dei — Se quedó muda unos segundos. —Ni mucho menos hacerme la estúpida.

—No sé qué decir…

—Nada — bajó la mirada. —Es irrazonable…

La contempló ladear la cabeza, dubitativa. De pronto, Ino se desabrochó con lentitud el abrigo que la cubría y lo dejó caer.

—… —nada salió de sus labios.

—No me puedo seguir escondiendo si estás aquí conmigo…

Las demás ropas que la vestían, tuvieron el mismo paradero que el abrigo, el suelo, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

No entendiendo nada y sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, Deidara la observó.

Era más hermosa de lo que creía. Muchísimo más. Era casi ensordecedor. Tal belleza era casi incompatible con la vida.

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, contempló anonadado las finas hebras rubias que cayeron en cascada con suma elegancia por la espalda de Ino.

—Y-Yo… — quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

Ino suspiró al momento que intentaba desabrocharse el sujetador, y lo logró a la primera, por lo que lo dejó caer, bajo la atenta mirada de Deidara en ella.

—Es tonto… — una lágrima desembocó por uno de sus ojos azules antes de bajar la mirada. —Pero…

—Shh… — teniendo en claro lo que quería expresar Ino, eliminó toda distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sin consentimiento, levantó una mano y la posó en el mentón de la ojiazul, obligándola a que lo mirara.

—No sé cuándo pasó… — logró pronunciar pese al temblor en el mentón. —Me había prometido a mí misma no volver a entregar mi corazón. Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no ahora que…

—Ino…

—Lo di todo. Pero terminé viviendo un infierno, y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Prefiero quedarme sola. No quiero, Dei… No quiero hacerlo.

—No te estoy obligando.

—Lo sé, pero… Me haces sonreír. Y no sé si continuar sonriendo o no. ¿Qué debo hacer, Dei…? ¿Vivo o sobrevivo?

—Ino… —como temiendo quebrarla, le limpió las lágrimas que habían caído sin un pestañeo. Además, besó la ruta húmeda que aún permanecía por ellas.

Al separarse, la observó con detenimiento, descubriendo en sus ojos la razón de todo lo oculto. La razón de la desnudez, de los latidos desenfrenados y de los temblores sin frío.

Sintiendo que la opresión en el pecho iba desistiendo, sonrió de medio lado. A continuación apoyó la frente en la clavícula de ella y cerró los ojos.

—Ni siquiera podría atreverme a hacerte daño, un…

Aspiró el dulce olor que emanaba la cálida piel de la rubia Yamanaka. Deleitándose por el efecto de embriaguez que estaba disfrutando, posó ambas manos en las caderas de ellas.

Conjuntamente, palpó los encajes de las pantaletas que se ajustaban a cada una de sus curvas, pero en escasos segundos, ya que lo siguiente que hizo, fue comenzar a descenderlas. Tuvo éxito, las pantaletas cayeron suaves e Ino terminó por eliminarlas de su cuerpo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, presionó sin mucha fuerza la piel bajo sus dedos, recorriéndolas con ellos para dejarlas grabadas en sus manos.

Cuando escuchó un fino suspiró de parte de Ino, abrió los ojos, y con la cabeza aún en contacto con la clavícula de ella, sonrió. Pronto, acarició con la punta de su nariz las prominencias óseas antes de ascender por la tersa musculatura hacia la mandíbula de Ino.

Sin decir una palabra, se saltó los carnosos labios que muchas veces soñó y deliró por volver a probar, para volver a descender una vez más por el cálido cuello en línea recta, bajando aún más, pasando por entre los pechos y el vientre de ella.

Arrodillándose frente a Ino, le besó el vientre, las caderas, en la zona en donde las crestas iliacas sobresalían.

—Deidara…

—Ino… — murmuró, rozando los labios en el plano vientre de ella, sintiendo que ya podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Podría permanecer toda la vida ahí y morir siendo feliz.

—…

El jadeo de la rubia lo había desesperado al escucharlo tan endeble. La decisión de Ino ya era una: Vivir.

Se incorporó y la abrazó.

—Eres preciosa, un —reafirmó lo que creía desde siempre.

Ella sonrió, genuina, como nunca antes lo hizo.

Sin soportar ver esbozada entre aquellos labios rosas tan hermosa sonrisa, unió sus labios a ella.

Fue un beso suave, tierno, con gotas de alcohol en cada masaje de lenguas.

—Te amo, sí — lo dijo sin ser consciente de que así fue, por lo que cuando se escuchó a sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Dei…

—Shh… — la silenció entre besos húmedos, comenzando a caminar con ella hacia el centro de la sala. —Te amo…

Aquella era la primera vez, de miles de encuentros más, en donde el placer conjugado al arte, tendrían un mismo exponente; Ino.

Y no por la belleza a un nivel superficial, un cuerpo bonito o un rostro precioso, sino que por lo que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca. Ese cosquilleo loco que más que seducirlo, lo hacían entregar todo de sí, cambiar todo, incluso lo que siempre se vio inculcado creer.

La entrega hacia esa persona era más temible que la misma existencia, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque el arte se convirtiera en un círculo eterno-efímero.

Porque a pesar de todo, el corazón que se había desmoronado, comenzaba a integrarse para ser compartido y aceptado. De la misma manera, tenía una gran misión en sus hombros.

Esculpir el corazón de Ino.

Y él, era el artista indicado para repararlo… Hacerla vivir.

.

.

.

—No llegará Deidara con la última escultura, ¿verdad?

—Apuesto por Jashin a que ese idiota está jodiendo con esa rubia.

—¡No, Deidara-sempai no hace eso!

—Qué ingenuo, Tobi. Qué ingenuo...

* * *

.

**Fin...**

.

* * *

**I**nspirado en el filme; _Love Actually_.

Casi, pero casi ya puedo morir feliz. Me falta hacer un Kano/Ino y un Hidan/Ino para hacerlo. xD Jajaja.

Espero les guste, eh. Sino, esperaré ansiosamente sus críticas y amenazas de muerte.

Nos vemos. Besos y... ¡Aguante Chile! xD


End file.
